True Friends Are Hard To Find
by NearTheRiver
Summary: About Matt and Near. Friends before Mello came around to take him away. Enjoy
1. New Kid

**Author Note: **_Hullo tis me again, Sammy.  
This is a Matt POV fic...  
About Matt and Near, and of course Mello later on.  
About Matt and Near first being friends, before Mello came around...  
Just my opinion on everything tis all.  
Review, yes? :3  
This is the first chapter.._

"Class, welcome our new student, Matt."

I stood at the front of the class, hand running through my red hair, staring at the group of kids huddled behind desks. They stared back at me too. Some smiling, other seemed utterly unwelcoming.

Umong them I could spot a few odd ones. An albino kid. He was sitting at his desk, twisting his hair. I seemed to be of no intrest to him.

And another....

Was that a boy?

His blonde hair hung around his face, quite femininely. But something was different about him...Something that just made me smile.

Well this should be fun.

The teacher, a gruffy old man, patted me on the back, telling me to go and have a seat.

So I did.

Sadly the only desk avalible was the one next to the white-haired kid. So I slipped in next to him.

The whole class was boring. Hell, I can't remember what the guy was saying. But it didn't matter. Here at Wammy's, everyone was smart. Chances were, I wasen't the smartest. Don't get me wrong, I got the best grades back in my other classes...  
But this was the best of the best. I'd try of course. But not overdue myself. I'm not that pressed to be at the top.

The white haired kid next to me did not seem to pay much attention either. Rather he seemed to be zoned out. That was good. At least he wasen't some kid that would bother him the whole time. Trying to help him and being annoying and all....

Damn how long was this class?

I reached in my bag to feel around for my Gameboy. Curssing myself when I couldn't find it, I huffed and sat back in my chair, arms crossed.  
_Thats right_ I thought, remembering back to yesterday when I just moved in. _I left it on my nightstand._

Well this down right sucked. I should probaly be acting like I was paying attention anyway. I'd be damned if I was to go back to that old place.

Finnaly the man at the front stopped talking, and he turned to face the kids. "Alright. So no homework. You got lucky." He laughed then, a weird laugh. I almost made me want to laugh to... "The top students this week were Near then Mello. We have a three way tie for third. Have a good weekend."

Yes! The weekend. I was fine with that. 'Course I really had nothing to do. Other than play with my game boy.

Shifting in my seat, I glanced over to the kid next to me. Hey, I was curious as to who Mello and Near were. "Hey, uhh I'm Matt." It only seemed fair to give my name first. "Who are Near and Mello?"

The boy looked at me, his eyes were so...cold. A dull grey. He seemed almost empty...

Looking to the front of the room, he nodded to where the blonde was walking from the room. "Thats Mello."

Mello huh?

I smiled. Nice name. And Mello himself looked...well _good._ Quite handsome really. Perhaps I should go talk to him...

I shook my head, frustrated. No. _No._ What am I saying?

Thankfully the kid pulled my thoughts away. "And I myself am Near."

Near...

So he was the top student, huh? Surprised me, acctually. He barely payed attention to the whole class. I felt like it was right to congradulate him, so I did.

"Good work then. I bet people envy you."

Standing, I tossed my backpack over my shoulder and tugged the goggles I had on my forehead down over my eyes.

Glancing back down to Near I nodded. "See ya later, Near."

"Sure, Matt."

And with that the little kid left, and I was standing in the classroom alone. And it made me somewhat sad. No, not becasue he was gone. I mean the kid is cool and all so far. But because I was in fact alone. I knew no one here. And I don't think I had the patience to get chummy with someone.

Heading slowly for the door, I yawned. I would go back to my room and take a nap or something. Or play with my gameboy.

I had a feeling this would be a long weekend.


	2. Possible Friend

**Author Note:**_Hullo there. Well here is chapter two. ^_________^  
Enjoy.  
And reviews are adored. I would love to get some, yes?  
Thank you~_

Saturday morning. Oh joy.  
The morning sun poured through the curtains in my window, hitting my face. Grunting I tossed to my side and hid my face with a pillow. Last night I should have slept a lot more and played my gameboy a lot less. Maybe then I wouldn't be so freakin' tired.  
But hey, it was Saturday. I didn't have to be up right? No school. And well....No one was waiting for me. Most likely, I would stay in my room all day.  
Closing my eyes again, I slowly started to drift back to sleep.  
It was then that I felt a tug on my side. My blanket was pulled to the floor. Angry, I lifted my head to look. A white headed boy stood there with a blank expression. Near. What did he want? "What is it, Near?" I grumbled.  
He dropped the blanket corner, and then his arm to his side. "Rodger wants you in his office."  
Rodger? Gee, couldn't blow him off. "Alright. Thanks."  
And with that he left.  
Hoping to my feet, I changed out of my night clothes and into a red and black stripped shirt and black pants. Pulling my goggles over my eyes, I headed through the door.  
After what seemed a long time, I found Rodger's office door.  
Without thinking about knocking, I walked in. "Ahh Matt. Hello." I was greeted.  
The old man sat behind his desk with his hands folded and his chin placed on top. "Please sit."  
Taking the chair across his desk I sat and stared at him. Worry swept through me then. Sure I hadn't done anything wrong, right? And I wouldn't normally be upset about being called here. But something just didn't seem right.  
"So how was your first day?"  
Oh, he wanted to know my day.  
That was it.  
Sighing in relief I let my arm hang over the back over the seat and shrugged. How /was/ my first day? Boring. School sucks. Kids are smart. Tired. "Fine."  
"Good to hear. I hope that you enjoy it here in Wammy. So tell me, have you made any friends at all? I assumed you knew Near the most. Your teacher told me you had sat next to him in class."  
Near huh? Yeah. Out of everyone, he was the only one I had talked with. So I suppose I had know him the most. "Yeah Near is cool."  
"He is out top student, actually."  
I nodded. "Yeah I discovered that in class."  
Rodger gave a small smile. "Anyway I was just seeing how you were doing. You are free to come and go here as you please. My office is always open."  
Come /and/ go as I please huh? Guess I could leave then.  
Standing to my feet, I nodded and turned towards the door. "Thanks." I muttered walking out.  
I had not had my guard up, so it came as a shock when I found myself being pulled to the side and staring at the ground. I felt something clamped over my mouth and I fought to get it off. My goggles were off place too. Only one eyes being covered and the other side pulled to my forehead.  
"Hey quit squirming will you." A gruff voice came. Letting go of my mouth, I turned and looked to my attack. It was the kid. Umm...Mello. Yeah, that's what Near had called him.  
Why the hell did he do that?  
He laughed at me then, and stood up, hovering over my body. "Gee you couldn't save yourself if you were being kidnapped, would ya?" He asked. Why was he mocking me? He came out of no where was all...  
Gritting my teeth I stood up and narrowed my eyes. "Well why would you randomly attack people?" I said, my voice a million times less harsh than his.  
Mello shrugged and turned to go down the hall. "No reason."  
I sat there dumbfounded for a good five minuets before I stood and headed down the other direction.  
That was so....odd.  
It came out of no where and I really didn't not like the feeling of him controlling me.  
I kept my eyes low as I passed a couple of kids ran by, chasing one another. And the feeling of being so lonely was never as powerful than that moment.  
Maybe I would just look around the place a bit.  
Three times I came into someone else's room, one of witch I wished I had not walked into. Finally I came to a what seemed to be empty toy room.  
So deciding if no one was here, I might as well do something. Besides, my gameboy was dead.  
Sitting down at a corner with a pile of legos, I hadn't noticed the white haired boy till he reached for a block in my view. I couldn't help but to gasp a bit. Meeting his eyes, Near eyed me with confusion.  
"Oh uhh Near....Hi." Gee he like blended in.  
"Hello, Matt." He greeted back, continuing to stack the plastic pieces.  
It was all I could do to stare. What other kid rather than himself would sit inside all day with Legos?  
"Hey uhh Near?" I asked, confused.  
"Yes?"  
"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be out with the other kids?"  
Near laughed a bit and shook his head. "I find it nicer in here, rather than playing sports with other kids."  
Huh. Probably would get burned to death. Haha.  
"Oh."  
"What about yourself?" He retorted, in a calm tone.  
I frowned. Sports were never really my thing either. But I could play if I wanted. But I shrugged and leaned back against the wall. "Ehh I don't get along with these people much. They seem to hate me." Normally wouldn't just tell anyone, but perhaps Near could become a friend.  
"Why would you say that?"  
I sighed. Guess I could tell him about Mello. And so I did.  
He later replied saying that Mello was just rude, uncaring like that. He would bother me for a while till he got bored. And saying that he hadn't got bored with Near himself yet.  
Hey, at least he was honest. It didn't seem to bother him much anyway. Nothing seemed to.  
Anyway, this was basically the next few days worth. Talking to Near in the toy room. He was strange comfort to me. And even seemed now to be called a friend.  
Witch was good.  
And at night I slept. When not playing my gameboy of course.  
Maybe Wammy's wasn't so bad.


	3. Assignment

**Author's Note:**_Hullo there. Please forgive me for my inactivness. My mother decided to punish me and I had no computer. D':  
But I wrote this whole fic thismorning. Just for you. :3  
And I know it is short, so forgive me.  
And this is going somewhere, trust me. ^________^_

_Once again, thank you for waiting for this....  
Enjoy.._

Disclaimer:I do not own Matt, Mello, Near or Matt's gameboy. Or Death Note. :3

--------------------------------  
"Morning, Near." I said quietly walking into the classroom. Dropping my bag on the floor, I didn't take my eyes off of the gameboy I held in my hand. I was /so/ close to the next level. How could I stop now?

Almost there...

All I had to do was kill the boss. A giant green monster, with claws and wings, popped up on the screen. He reached out for my face, claws stretching. Quickly I jumped back. Pressing "A" franticly, I drew my sword and started slashing away. With a horrible screach, the monster fainted. Finnaly! I had waited so long to beat this game. Ever since I had got it three days ago. Now all I had to do was save...

"I'll take this." The gameboy was ripped from my hands and I gasped. Looking up, the teacher glared at me. I realised I had been still standing with everyone filled in their chairs. Five minuets into class.

Shiiit.....

/Click/. Instantly I looked up at the teacher, his finger picking up off of the power button. My....my game! How dare he?! I had stayed up ALL night doing that. And I didn't save ONCE.

Though I wanted to rip his head off, I gasped and stood there, with a stupid look on my face.

"Have a seat Matt. We are starting class now."

I obeyed, but slowly. And then put my head on the desk, wrapping ym arms around my red hair.  
Life was ruined now.

Class seemed to go by so slow. It always did. But this was torture.  
"Alright, so now I would like for you to find a partner that you will work on this next project with." The teacher said, walking around handing out a packet.

Tilting my head to the side, I glanced at Near. He was spacing off again. Always did. "Near?" I asked, lifting my head up a bit.

"Hmm?" He replied, shifting his gaze.

I bit my lip and gave a slight smile. He was the only person in school I knew. Only person at Wammy's. "Will you be my partner?" I asked.

He looked away and seemed to space out again before he nodded. "Alright, sounds good."

A smile slowly crossed my face and I sat a bit straighter. Near, he was the closest thing to a friend that I had had.

Glancing around the room at the other kids, I noticed that Mello was turned in his chair, giving me a somewhat glare. What had I done now? Surely nothing. Glancing away quickly, I stared at my desk, now a sense of confusion and guiltyness washing over me. So much for my good mood.


	4. Second Encounter

**A/N: Hey guys.  
I know I have not written for this in a while. To tell the truth I wasn't quite sure where to go with it.  
Basically this was a filler.  
Just something to remind you that I am still going to go with this, just slowly.  
To tell the truth, I would like to hear what you would want to happen.  
Not saying I will answer that wish, just might give me an idea.  
Thanks.  
~Sammy  


* * *

**

It was the first day me and Near had decided to work on the paper. And the last. From the looks of it, we were almost done. Or well Near was almost done.

I was basically sitting here all morning, playing my Gameboy. Sure, I asked Near if I needed to give some input, but every time he seemed to brush me off. I had a feeling he was used to this. Oh well. Besides, I finally gained my level back up from when they were killed the other day in class. Almost beat the game, _again. _

About ten minuets later, I had. And Near called from across his room that he was printing the paper in the library. And that I should go get it.

Saving, I hopped out of the chair and gave a slight nod. "Yeah sure, be right back." Catching Near's small smile, I smiled back, slipping through the door-frame.

The Library was empty. It was a Saturday anyway, so kids were outside playing. Only kids like me and Near would spend it inside. Or so I thought, till I saw the blond kid sitting in the leather armchair, book in hand. _The Study Of Crime_ was written on the front, and his face was focused.

"Hi, Mello." I said quietly, walking to the printer which happened to be not two feet from the chair.

His expression was annoyed when he glanced up, spotting me. But his eyes narrowed for a split second. "Oh. Matt, right?"

Oh how nice of him to remember. "Yeah, that's right."

Sighing, Mello stood, leaving the book in the chair. He glanced down at the papers that were printing out, and sighed, eyeing the part where Near's name was on front, over mine. "Damn Albino." His voice had no hint of envy, but somehow I thought it was there.

"Near's pretty cool." I said it before I could stop myself. But I didn't take it back. I really did think he was cool. I mean he was basically my only friend for one, and two, the kid was interesting.

"The hell he is." Was all he said, before going back to grab his book and heading towards the front.

There was a slight pain in him just leaving like that. I felt like I wanted to talk to him some more, but what was I supposed to do? Fall to the ground and beg? Ha, not going to happen. So rather I asked, in a quiet voice, "Why do you hate him?"

"Why do you care?" Mello replied without turning back or even slowing down.

And it wasn't too long before I knew he was out of ear reach. Watching him through the orange tinted glass of my goggles, I shrugged, gathering the papers.

Maybe I would never know why he hated Near. Or why he seemed to resent me. I guess that was fine though. I honestly didn't really need to know. Did I?

* * *

**A/N: So like I said, filler.**  
**Sorry it was short and all.**  
**You can hope for another one soon. I have no life so yeah, plenty of time.**


	5. The Price Of Knowledge

"Wait, third?" I blinked at the paper on the board, a smile slowly taking over my face. It was in plain text, the names on the paper.

First it was Near's name. Then Mello's. Then _MINE_. And only three weeks later? Was that possible to do?

Whatever, I couldn't sit around and think it wasn't true. Because it was.

Where was Near? I should tell him. Or maybe he had already seen?

There was no one else around me in the halls. After all the front of the school wasn't known for kids to stay. But oh well. I would find Near in no time. Probably in the play room.

I looked back to the board, just to remember it again. Stupid how I found this so amazing.

It was then that I heard a grunt behind me. It was more like they were trying to get my attention, so I turned and gave a small smile, trying to be nice.

"Are you Matt?" The kid asked, seeming to look past me and to the board. Still feeling rather proud I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that--" I never got to finish my sentence because the next thing that happened, I was hit hard in the face. Realizing it was the kids fist, I feel to the ground, my goggles toppling to the side.

"What the hell!" I screamed through my mouth witch I started to feel on the verge of getting swollen. What could I have done to deserve this?

"Third on the list." He huffed, walking closer. With a bit of fear, I realized how much stronger the kid really seemed. No way I could fight him off. His shoulders were broad and well defined. Muscles. "You set me back another number, you know."

Damn. Was this really about _grades_? How stupid can that be?

Standing, I moved a bit back, but tried to keep a calm, somewhat angered face. "Well sorry I happen to be smarter than you." It was the only thing I could think to say. But it didn't matter, because I was hit again, this time harder than the first. "Dammit." I muttered, before falling.

Then his weight was on my, and the feeling of his fists on my back. I had to say though, he was strong. Soon the hits were number till they just didn't hurt.

"Aw, fuck." The words were clear. It was the last thing I remember. That and a flash of gold rushing towards me.  
-------x-------

"Hey, Bitch." The voice, it was familiar. And comforting. "Wake up."

Grunting, I opened my eyes. They blurred, taking a moment to focus. And when I finally did, I couldn't help but smile. "Mello?"

"Who else?" He asked, and sighed. Moving from where he was leaning over me, Mello sighed. Following his movements, he paced back around the small room to a desk. Where was I? "I thought you were never going to wake up, you know?" He went on, annoyance filling his voice. "I was about to toss you out of my room."

His room. I was in his room. His _bed_.

"That kid..." I rasped, my voice not really working. I sat up, feeling my back gave a light stab of pain.

"Anthony? Don't worry. I kicked his ass. He wont bother you again."

And for the first time I realized what was going on exactly. That he was the flash of light saving me after that kid attacked me. Feeling the blood rush to my face, I was suddenly aware that I was saved from a fight. Still. no matter how embarrassed, I had to say it. "Thanks." Barely a whisper.

He didn't need a repeat though. Rather he seemed angered by it. "Whatever. Here."

Watching him reach over to the top of the desk, a pair of goggles were clenched in his hand. I realized I no longer had mine on my head. He must had picked them up for me. Wait, did he bring me here too? And here I was thinking the boy hated me.

Reaching out, I took the goggles and put them back in place. I almost muttered another"Thanks" before stopping myself. So rather I just sat there, and smiled.


	6. Easy A

**A/N: Okay everyone. So so so sorry I have not replied for this in a while. ****I just really had no idea where to go with this. And I kinda forgot about it for a while.  
Buuuut, don't hate me.  
I give you a filler~  
Yay. It's super short and all, and not of much importance, but I wanna let my followers of this story know that I am still here and working.  
So here, enjoy the Mattness.  
**

**_And for anyone that is interested in NearxLinda fics, please go check out, "On wings lost love flies" by The Munch. She is a WONDERFUL writer, and a good friend. I love this fic, so you should go check it out and review on it, okay? ^^  
Thanks.  
_**

**_Oh and I don't own anything whatsoever in the Death Note world. Sadly. :C  
_**

* * *

I sat on my bed, my face in my hands. I yawned. I really was not up for going to school right now. But I had to. Hey, had to maintain my grade as third top student. I wondered slightly if Near ever knew. I remembered I was off to tell him, when that boy, Anthony, attacked me. And then Mello came around to save me. Afterward, I woke up on his bed. Not too long after that I stumbled to my room and went to sleep. Now here I was.  
I could tell Near in class though.  
Pulling myself out of the bed, I walked over to my dresser, pulled on some clothes, and tugged my backpack on. It was a nice morning, outside there seemed to be a light breeze, promising to rain too. I liked rain sometimes. Well most times.  
Walking into the class, I glanced around at the slightly empty room. The clock on the wall told me that I was a bit early. Oh well. I could hang here for a little.  
Sliding into my seat, I leaned my head down onto the desk, wrapping my arms around myself. It was always surprising to me how easy it was to doze off in class. The desks, though hard, were a perfect place to sleep. Well other than a bed. But you know what I mean. They are easy to sleep on.  
A little later, I felt my desk being pulled over. It startled me awake, and I lifted my head up, glaring at whoever ended my sleep. The blond haired boy was closer than I had expected whoever it was to be. He was leaned down to eye level, an annoyed look on his face. "Good morning, sunshine." He muttered, in a sarcastic way.  
I glanced around the classroom. Other kids had filled in now, even Near beside me, and it was almost time for class to start. How long had I slept? A few minuets?  
"Thanks." I grunted, laying my head back down. "I so wanted to wake up with almost falling on the floor."  
Mello laughed a bit, turning away. "Yeah, I know. I'm so nice, huh?"  
Yeah. So nice.  
It was weird, ever since yesterday, I had felt a somewhat better relation with the boy. I guessed he didn't hate me. Or maybe he did. But, whatever. I could deal with this.  
Tilting my head to the side, I yawned, looking at Near. "Morning." I said, sitting up.  
"Good morning, Matt." He replied, his eyes never leaving the front of the room.  
"How long have you been here?" I asked, to fill the time.  
Near shifted in his seat a bit. His hand reached up and he twisted a strand of ivory hair in his hand. "Only a few minuets. You were asleep when I got here."  
"Yeah." I muttered. "I was tired. I couldn't help it I guess." Reaching into my book bag, I pulled out a pencil and place it on my desk. "Oh yeah. Did you see the students list?"  
"You mean the rankings?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yes, I did. Third for you. That's pretty good. Congratulations." He said, giving the slightest hint of a smile.  
"Thanks," I said, my voice was cheerful, happy that he had said so. "You were first, like always. And Mello next." I spared a glance up to where his seat was, and he seemed to know I had said his name, because his head tilted back a bit as if he was listening.  
Near didn't say anything back, for the teacher walked in, placing his hands on the desk. He clapped then, getting everyone to pay attention. "Okay! Morning everyone. I have good news." everyone perked up a bit, curious as to what he was saying. "I have finished grading your projects. You remember that my wife had a kid, right? Well I was out a bit for it, and never got around to finishing them. And now I have."  
He went around the room, passing the papers out to everyone. Finally he came to us, and I looked at the paper. A large "A+" was written on the top. Though it was thanks to Near really, I smiled looking at him. "Wow." I said. "You really did good on this. I mean I guess I should have known that you would get a awesome grade, but yeah."  
He smiled a bit, flipping through the packet to the back, reading the comments.  
I felt a bit bad though, that he had done all of the work. "Hey, you know that I would have helped you, right? I tried anyway."  
"I know." Near replied, still reading. "I just prefer to do the work on my own. Always have. I usually do anyway. Everyone keeps their same partners. So I usually work with no one. Which is good, not relying on anyone ever."  
I frowned a bit, wondering if he really liked working alone or not. He had seemed like the type to always not to be alone, but then again he seemed to like a little conversation and help. I frowned, leaning back in my seat. "Well, weather you like it or not, you are stuck with me for now on."  
He laughed, an actual smile covering his face. "Very well."

* * *

**Okay so yeah.**  
**Not too wonderful.  
But give me a break, I am working on it.  
Wanna help? Give me some feedback and ideas on how to go on.  
Thank you much.  
Review, okay?**


	7. Fall Day

_**A/N:** Okay so like I promised, here is the new chapter. ^^ It is kinda short, but oh well. _  
_Review? Please and thank you.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mello, or Matt..or anything DeathNoteish._

* * *

I walked out through the front doors of Wammy's, glancing across the yard. It was a cold fall day. The wind was blowing rather harsh. But it was fine anyway. I pulled my shirt sleeves over my hands and stomped out to the fence on the far side of the yard and sat down. Leaning my back against the chain-link fence, I inhaled deeply the cool air. I couldn't really understand why, but I just wanted to sit here, by myself, for just a little. The past few days had been fine. Normal. Talked to Near, mostly. Played my Gameboy. And of course, the occasional appearance of Mello. I liked it when he came around. Usually. It entertained me.  
Slipping my hand into my pocket, I pulled out my Gameboy and flipped the switch on. I couldn't tell you how many times I had beaten this particular game, maybe seven or eight times? It was getting old, but I didn't have much to bring with me in the first place. Or money to buy a new one. So the few ones I had would have to deal.  
I had been intently watching my game for a while, when I noticed someone exiting the front door, and walking towards my direction. Of course, someone would have to bother me when I didn't want to be. Glancing up through the orange tinted glasses, it was hard to warn off the smile. So I let it cover my face anyway.  
"The hell are you doing out here?" Mello asked, tilting his head back a bit, frowning.  
Letting out a small laugh, I shrugged. "I didn't want to sit inside. It's nice out." I glanced back onto my game, pressing save, and flicking it off. "Why does it matter?"  
"I was just curious, you ass." Mello sighed plopping down next to me, pushing against the fence. He was dressed in dark jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Like usual.  
I didn't say anything back. I really wasn't sure what to say anyway. And it seemed he didn't either. We sat there for maybe a minuet before I started to pick at the grass in the space between where we sat. "Why are you out here?" I didn't mean for my voice to be that low. I don't even know why it was like that. It just kinda...happened. I kept my eyes down towards the grass, waiting for his reply.  
It came a little slow, but finally, the blond laughed. "Cause I want to."  
"Ohs." I muttered. That wasn't much of an answer. Well not really. I almost asked why he wanted to, but decided not to. Instead I just leaned against the fence and yawned. "That's cool."  
Grunting, the other boy stood up, brushing his pants off. "You're boring me." He commented, grinning.  
"Oh yeah?" I asked, standing up too, pocketing my Gameboy. "You're the who came out here." I pointed out. It was true. Besides, what did he expect me to say? Or do?  
"Yeah, but I thought you would entertain me a bit more than this." Glancing back towards Wammy's, Mello shrugged. "I bet messing with Near would be more fun."  
Narrowing my eyes, I grunted, shaking my head. "Why do you bother him all the time, anyway?"  
"Why not? He's weird. I don't like him." Mello stalked off towards the building.  
I felt a bit unhappy about that. Walking a bit fast to catch up, I finally paced beside him. "Is it because of the rankings? Because he is smarter you?" It made sense to me. The kids in the house were really competitive when it came to the sort of thing. Especially since I had gotten my ass kicked the other day, about a week ago.  
But what I hadn't expected was the Mello to turn on him, tackling me to the ground. He pushed my shoulders against the side walk with his hands, his face covered in anger. "Shut up!" He practically screamed in my face. "Don't say that. _Ever_."  
Blinking in surprise, my shoulders and head started throbbing with pain. "S-sorry, Mello." I said, my voice a bit wavered from both surprise and pain. "I'm sorry."  
The weight was pulled off of me as he stood, glaring down at me. He didn't say anything as I sat up and reached for my right shoulder. Pulling my hand back, red spots were scattered over my fingers. "Dammit." My shirt was ripped and I was scraped. It didn't hurt too bad, but still..."You bastard." Standing, I grunted. "Did you need to make me bleed? Damn. I was just curious, you ass." I said it practically the same way he had when he had first come outside. Just to make him mad in any way I could.  
"Shut up," He repeated. "It's a small scratch. You can bandage it up easily. Come on." Turning, he headed to the door again. I knew I should have been mad, and not have followed. Or at least that was the sensible thing, right? But for some reason, I let my legs take me to follow him through the big doors. And up the steps, through the halls, and into his room. Gripping my shoulder still, I walked into his room. This was only the second time hat I had been in his room. There was this weird comfort to it. Something I liked about it. Sitting on the bed, I watched as Mello went over to his desk, pulled open the draw and fished out a bandage. Crossing the room, he sighed. "Jesus, you know, I barely pushed you."  
So what? He was so strong he didn't know his own strength or something? I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."  
He moved to the other side, and parted the cloth on my shoulder. I heard him sigh and move to the bottom of my back, tugging on the bottom of my shirt. Before I could give any protest, he pulled my shirt up to my shoulders, pushing it out of the way. "I couldn't reach you cut," He explained. I heard the rip of the paper as Mello split the back off of the bandage. Moving to place it over my cut, his fingers pressed against my skin. Seemingly not to care, he pushed harder where my cut was. It hurt a bit, but I did no more then took a small intake of air. Mello's fingers trailed up from the bandage and towards the shit. I thought he was going to pull it back down, but instead he tugged it over my head and off.  
Standing, I looked at my bandaged shoulder, then back to Mello. Thanks I muttered. Holding out my hand, I motioned for my shirt, a bit embarrassed that I was standing there with no shirt on.  
But rather than getting it back, he laughed, slipping his fingers in between the hole where it was ton, and pulled. Just like that, my shirt was ripping in half. "What the hell?" I asked, not bothering to raise my voice too high. I wasn't in the mood. I was tired, I wanted to go to my room and nap. Not sit here and argue with Mello anymore.  
"That shirt was a piece of shit anyway. You need new clothes, you know."  
"I like my clothes." I said,closing my eyes and placing a hand to my forehead, running my fingers through my hair.  
Instantly, I was hit in the face with something cold and fabric. Catching the shirt before it fell, I looked to Mello as he pushed his dressed draw shut. "Keep it."  
Unfolding the t-shirt, it was plain black. This was really not needed, I thought, but I slipped in on anyway. Surprised at how it fit pretty well, I sighed. "Thanks, I guess."  
"Whatever. Now get out." What? I frowned a bit, but shrugged. Turning for the door, I glanced back. I was going to say something else, but decided not too. Rather I walked through the door and closed it behind me. I stood there for a long moment thinking. It was odd that he had just told me to leave. It was odd that he had taken my shirt and then ripped it. It was odd that after he had caused my small injury, he patched it up. Mello was just odd. But in the end, I found myself smiling.  
I reached down and took the color of Mello's, no my, shirt, and sniffed. It smelled...nice. It smelled like /him/. Grinning back towards the door, I sighed and headed down the hall, pulling my Gameboy from my pocket.

* * *

Hope you liked. A little intense, EH? XD  
It'll get better, I hope.


	8. His Game

**Okay friends, so here in the next chapter.  
I would like to say though, sorry for those who thought that last update was a another chapter.  
But look, here I am to make it up~  
It's short, and it holds little promise for development of the story, but I am kinda just playing it as I go.  
I am going to try and think of some ideas, but as for now, you get yet another one of my short and entertaining filler-ish chapters.  
Cool?  
Oh, and I was going back to read, and I realized how painfully bad I used to write. o.o  
I was not really happy, but I guess it is okay, since you all read them anyway. Ha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, okay?**

* * *

It was yet another boring day at the house, and I was sitting in my room, staring at the blank screen of my Gameboy. I had been doing this for a while, since I no longer had any batteries, and the ones I had managed to keep going for a while were now dead. I thought to ask Roger for some, but I still hadn't gotten around to it.  
And, if I was going to be honest, I wasn't in the mood to play. School had been boring, and slow for the past few days, leaving us with no homework. Or anything else school related to work on. I could always study, but again, I just wasn't the kind of person to sit down and just look at a book for long.  
And I still managed to keep a steady third place in the ranking. So, I was set when it came to academics.

But right not, I felt like I wanted more of a human contact. I was sure I could find Near easily. The toy room, his room, or the Library was sure to hold the albino kid. But, I didn't really feel like talking about in depth stuff like Near did, or sometimes not even talking at all.  
So really, I wanted to seek out Mello. The day where he tackled me to the ground for saying he was jealous of Near, where he then went on to bandage me and give me a new shirt, was the last time I had saw him. And it kinda seemed too long.  
I mean me and the boy were just, sort of talking now, I guess, but I liked being around him.

Pushing myself off of the white sheets, I went into the hallway, waiting for a couple little kids to get out of my way. First off, I wasn't sure where to even look for Mello at. Did I even know what he liked to do?  
I remember back to when I saw him reading the book in the Library, and wonder for a second if he was the kind of kid that studied a lot. I mean he must, since he was aiming to be the successor of L, and was ranked second. But why would he be inside on such a nice fall day?

Glancing out of a nearby window, I saw some kids playing soccer. And a few girls standing near some trees.  
But no Mello.  
Moving back down the hall, I finally decided to just go look in his room. I sort of remembered where it was, out of habit just to remember them kind of things, so I wasn't surprised when I turned up at the right door, happy to see him sitting at his desk, over a book.  
So he did study a lot.

"Mello." He said, realizing that I wasn't even sure what to say anymore. His head snapped up, as if I had surprised him. He looked bothered, in a way that I wanted to just turn around and go. But I don't, walking inside the room instead.  
"What do you want?" He asked, no longer looking at the book, but at me, questioningly.  
Biting my lower lip, I glanced to the side, deciding what to say. Mello seemed like the kind of person to judge right away, so I felt as if I had to pick my words right, so I got the reaction I wanted.  
I probably shouldn't care what he says though, right? But I couldn't help it. Was it stupid to say that I liked to think that he approved of me? Because that was what I was thinking.

"I don't know. I was just bored." I answer, running a hand up through my hair.  
"So you came to bother me?" _Bother_. He said I was bothering him. Which made me feel bad in a way.  
"Yeah. I thought you could uhm," What had he said the other day, when he came to join me out at the fence? "entertain me."

This earns a small laugh as Mello stands up, not bothering to push his chair in, and walks past me into the hall. "Come on, then." He called behind his shoulder, looking past his blond hair.

About ten minuets later, I found myself on the soccer field, and blinking past my orange goggles, looking from one side of the field. This was all Mello's idea. He confessed that he had been wanting to play all day, and now I gave him an excuse, saying that I begged him to play. I let it go, though, since I didn't mind. It was something to do. But really, I wasn't a good player. Hell, I haven't even played for a while. And here I was, placed on a team and expected to do pretty damn well thanks to Mello's promise that I will.

"Ready, GO!" And next thing I know, everyone is running off to where the ball was kicked down the field, going for the opposite team's net. "Come on, Matt!" Mello screams from behind him, so forcefully that I find myself running without a second thought, catching up with the others nicely. By the time we reach the ball, I see a kid, who's name I don't know, kick a goal, and this results in more screaming.

This goes on for a while, my side scores, their side scores, and soon someone is calling that next goal to be the winning one. Granted I haven't done much the whole game, I still am kind of hoping that my team wins. I like to win, obviously. I don't think anyone doesn't like to win? It's clear that no one on my team wants to, so when I look to Mello, and he passes the ball to me, I know I have to score. I doubt I will, but the point being, I have to try if I don't want to be hated here.  
"Go Matt!" Is all I need from Mello to get me running like a bat out of hell towards the other goal, full speed. Everything seems to happen quickly after that, me running to the front, managing to keep lead, and the goalie in front of the net crouching down, ready to tackle the ball when I send it flying, and finally, the face plant he does before helplessly watching as the ball rolls by him.

"GOAL!" A kid next to me shouts, giving me a slight push.

Blinking, I lower my head to look past the boy, seeing if I really scored. And I did. Tugging my goggles off, I laugh like a stupid kid once I realize that there are a bunch of other kids congratulating me, and complementing me. If I was watching myself from somewhere else, I would have thought this looked stupid. Some kids freaking out over a game won, with no prizes. But right now, I was feeling pretty awesome.  
"Damn, I didn't know you could run like that." I hear Mello, standing in front of me, giving me the first real smile I have ever seen from him. "Nice shot."  
"Thanks." I reply, feeling myself blush a little under the attention from everyone in general, though I can;t shake the thought that I feel like I had, in some way, earned Mello's respect.  
And it's a nice feeling.

* * *

Okay, so not wonderful, but I dunno, I like it. So, yeah. I am not good at writing out like, action scenes either...  
Isn't Matt just adorable in this? XD  
Poor Near wasn't in it though. Hm.  
ANYWAY, review, give me feedback, please?  
Thanks.


End file.
